


Double Trouble

by night_jellyfish



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Devil Mercy, F/M, Gency, Mercy is somewhat OOC, Oni Genji, Threesome, imp mercy - Freeform, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_jellyfish/pseuds/night_jellyfish
Summary: Genji thinks he’s seeing things, but he’s for sure there are two Angelas - and they both want to play with him. | Gency, NSFW, Oni Genji/Devil Mercy/Imp Mercy





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Spikey for lending me the idea! I’m not entirely happy with how I wrote this, but I’m still okay with putting it up :x Perhaps I’ll revisit it? Again, I must warn that Mercy is a little bit, if not a lot, OOC in this one. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

He didn’t remember how, but Genji found himself laying in bed. He sure didn’t remember going to sleep, or it even being night time yet but here he was. He sat up and leaned against one of the pillows. Genji rubbed an eye, immediately looking for his partner.

“Angela?” he called out. He got no response. The room was a bit hot, but it was summer so he wasn’t entirely surprised.

However, upon lowering his arm, he noticed something horrifying. His skin was suddenly grey. There were red markings on his arms, as well as claws on his fingers.

“What the hell…” he muttered. Genji practically leaped out of bed, stepping in front of the mirror by his bedside.

His jaw dropped when he saw himself. It looked like him, but it wasn’t him. The man in front of him had horns, and red eyes with piercing yellow irises. His skin was grey, just like his arms, and his body and face had crimson markings. He backed up, away from the mirror. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. Genji nearly jumped, until he heard a familiar voice.

“Genji!” it called to him. The voice behind him giggled.

Genji turned his head immediately, now staring at a familiar face.

“A-angela…?” he said.

‘Angela’ only smiled at him, covering her mouth and giggling. After closer observation, he realized that this was not entirely Angela, or at least not the one that he knew. Her eyes were purple instead of an ocean blue color, her hair was black, and most of all she was sporting horns on her head. Her wings were jagged red ones, not golden ones like in the real Angela’s valkyrie suit. She had a long, spaded tail behind her, which flickered and curled around her leg.

This ‘Angela’ pulled him in close, giving him a deep kiss. He was taken a back, but he wasn’t necessarily scared off. The way she kissed was exactly like how Angela would kiss him. He could feel her backing him up onto the bed. His back landed on the silky sheets, as he looked up at her. The devilish woman straddled him, a devious look on her face. She lifted his top slightly, feeling his abs. She made her way to pulling the shirt completely off him. Genji tossed his shirt somewhere, then moved to hold onto her thighs giving them a quick squeeze,

“Angela,” he said. “What’s going on?”

She only smiled at him and put a finger to her lips to shush him. She then unzipped her bodice, leaving on her stockings and gloves. Devil-Angela fondled her chest in front of him, moving her fingers down to rub at her folds, which were slowly getting wet.

Genji bit his lip, looking at her up and down. He felt himself getting hard, wanting to grind himself between her legs. He then felt someone else climb into the bed. He looked up from where they were coming from to see…Angela?

No, this was a different woman again. This ‘Angela’ was similar to the one on his right, but almost like a variation. Her eyes were a brighter purple, but rather than black, her hair was lavender. She hovered over his head, giving him a kiss but this time tonguing him deeply.

Genji gasped when their kiss broke.

“T-two of you?” he managed out.

The purple haired one giggled. She too began undressing in a similar fashion as the first one.

“Ahh…” Devil-Angela moaned on his lap. She had started fingering herself, using him as leverage to keep herself up. “Genji…I want it…”

Genji gulped, feeling shy all of a sudden. He had never heard Angela sound so forward. Devil-Angela started grinding her wet folds against his abs.

“Please? Can I put it in?” she moaned. Her tail wrapped itself against his leg, squeezing somewhat.

This caught Genji’s attention. He nodded at her lifting her up slightly, making room to pull out his cock, leaning it against her folds. She opened her legs, spreading her pussy lips with two fingers for him.

“A-angela…” he sighed, slowly entering her and feeling her warmth. Devil-Angela sighed, bringing herself up and down slowly on his length. Genji grabbed her hips, then moved his hands down to squeeze her taut ass, holding it while she fucked him.

He felt the Angela above him playing with his hair and feeling his horns. She moved to pepper kisses on his face.

“Genji~” she whispered with a smile. “We love you so much, Genji~”

Genji could feel his ego boosting with that. Deep down, he still had some of his personality from when he was younger. Two beautiful women were currently all over him, and he wasn’t complaining one bit.

Devil-Angela sped up her movements, grabbing his shoulders to hang on as she bounced her hips on him. She was breathing heavy, struggling to keep up with herself almost. Genji happily obliged to helping her by grabbing her hips. He held her still and started thrusting in and out of her much faster.

“Aa-aah….!” she gasped. “Ah yes yes, more more more more,”

The imp above him giggled watching her twin’s obscene behavior.

The room felt hot like a sauna, but it didn’t bother or deter him at all. He could feel himself beginning to sweat, keeping up with the pace the woman on his lap had set. Genji’s breathing went ragged, feeling his shaft getting stroked tightly. He felt himself getting close, but he didn’t want to finish at all just yet.

All the white, the purple haired Angela was behind them, fingering herself to the display. Her juices were flowing out of her pussy at this point, and she was biting her lip wondering when it was her turn.

“Genjiii~” she whined. “Don’t forget about me,”

Genji turned his attention away for a moment to the imp. He watched her wet fingers going in and out of herself. Being careful, he pulled devil-Angela up further onto the bed. He continued fucking her, but beckoned the imp to come closer. As she did, he grabbed her closer, instructing her to put her thighs over his head.

“Come here,” he says airily.

With a delighted smile, imp-Angela lowered herself to his lips. Genji immediately began lapping at her slick vulva. In response, she bucks her hips onto his mouth, her hands at his chest for support. She sighed his name, her amethyst claws raking his bare chest.

He then heard devil-Angela’s voice raising, calling his name.

“G-genji - right there…right there,” she moaned. “Keep fucking me…”

It didn’t take long for her to finally reach her orgasm. Her hips gyrated like wild on his cock, her pussy squirting her cum all over his length. Genji almost came himself when he felt her walls squeezing down on his dick. She shuddered, collapsing on his chest.

Quickly, Genji stopped eating out the imp and pulled out of devil-Angela to stop himself from releasing. He panted heavily, trying to calm himself down from how good it all felt. The black haired woman on top of him was snuggled into his chest, hips still rubbing against him slowly. Her body was slick with sweat, and her hair was a mess. What once was a ponytail was now very loose with strands sticking to her face.

Genji stopped for a moment, cupping her cheek. Her eyes closed in resting state. He looked at her softly, remembering his own Angela.

“Yay! It’s my turn!” the imp cheered.

Genji gave her a look. “G-give me a minute…” He rubbed his forehead. His hair was slick with sweat, and his mouth was still covered in the imp’s juices. Genji’s body felt slack, but he had enough strength to lay the now sleeping Angela to his side.

The imp was about to climb up onto him, but the oni stopped her and pushed her down on her back. She blushed, looking up at him with wide eyes. She was getting turned on just from him suddenly taking the initiative.

“Oh, my,” she giggled.

Genji pushed both of her legs open, and quickly went inside her. The imp gasped, feeling his cock fill her up so quickly. She shuddered at this, letting out a soft moan.

“How long can you last, hmm?” she taunted.

He started thrusting harder into her in response. This proved to be exactly what she wanted, as she bucked her hips back and forth towards him. Her legs crossed over his back, wanting him closer.

Genji could barely think straight at this point. He continued fucking the woman below him, feeling himself getting close again. He loved how naughty she looked, with her jaw opening, moaning his name. Her breasts bounced up and down everytime their hips grinded together.

The imp was panting, her arms were wrapped around his neck wanting to get even closer. Genji grabbed both of her wrists, holding them above her head.

“Waaait,” came a voice.

Genji glanced over at where devil-Angela was resting. She kneeled, coming closer to both of them.

“I want his cum,” she whined.

“N-no,” the imp moaned. “I-I want it!”

Genji pulled out of her at that. The imp looked at him annoyed for a second.

“You both can have it.” he decided.

The two had one of the most excited looks he’d ever seen. He kneeled in front of both of them, feeling his body go weak. He could barely hold it at this point, but he couldn’t help but want to please them.

He held his cock out in front of both of them, jacking himself off to try to finish. At that, one followed the other at lapping at his length. Genji groaned at the sight, feeling himself nearing his climax. One was sucking on his head, whilst the other dragged her tongue up and down his shaft.

“F-fuck…” he gasped. Both women continued sucking, but were stopped when Genji’s cum spattered on their faces.

“Genjiiii!” both of them moaned.

“Genji…”

He could hear them moaning, feeling himself ready to collapse.

“Genji,” he heard again.

“Genji!”

Genji’s eyes shot open. Had it all been a dream? That was a really intense for a dream. He looked around him. He was in bed again, but the room felt cool rather than hot. Daylight was spilling in through the windows. The clock beside him read 9:00 AM.

“Genji,” he heard a voice say. His head whipped around to face messy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

“Angela!” he sat up quickly, looking around. He suddenly felt relieved seeing her, the way she was supposed to look. “What…” He felt something very sticky between his legs.

“Genji, are you alright?” Mercy asked him. “You were in such a deep sleep. I woke up because I heard you shouting my name.”

Genji stared at her, then looked down between his pants. He lifted the white cotton sheets up to meet with the mess in his boxers.

“Oh.”

Angela glanced over.

 

“…Oh…” she muttered, the situation clicking together.

 

 

The couple sat in silence for a moment, both just taking in the situation. They heard the birds chirping outside. The weather looked like it’d be a nice sunny day, without being too warm either.

Angela was the first to speak up. She edged closer to him.

“So, you were dreaming about me huh?” she smirked,

“Yes, you could say that,” he grinned, chuckling nervously.


End file.
